Mor'du
Mor'du is the demon bear and the primary antagonist of the film Brave. Along with Mother Gothel and the Red Death, Mor'du is one of Pitch's primary allies. Mor'du has the lowest intelligence rate of any member of Pitch's team as he is nothing, but animal instinct and rage. Description Mor'du is a massive creature. Standing at 12 feet tall, he is armed with massive claws and sharp teeth. According to the Witch, he has the strength of ten men as a result of a spell she gave him. He is so strong that a sword can be shattered if swung at him. His body is covered with scars and arrows and broken-off spears lie embedded in his back, a chilling testiment to his murderous nature. Personality As a Human, Mor'du became immensly angry that he would not be the sole heir to his father's kingdom. In his anger, he sought a Witch and purchased a spell from her that would give him the strength he required to seize the throne (according to the Witch, he also purchased a mahogany cheeseboard.) This spell gave him what he desired, just not in the way he had hoped. The spell transformed him into a bear. With his newfound strength, Mor'du overthrew his brothers, but began to become lost in his bloodlust. Two days after recieving the spell from the Witch, Mor'du lost his humanity entirely and became a bear in mind as well as body. Mor'du is now completely savage and primal in instincts. Presumably this aggressive nature is what makes him such a powerful ally for Pitch. This same aggressive and savage nature makes him unable to formulate complex plots however which can be quite a severe limitation. Powers and Abilities Mor'du lacks any magical abilities, but he is equipped with a vast strength which is equal to that of ten men. This strength also give him a powerful resistance to average weaponry. Whether or not this resitance also applies to magical weapons however remains to be seen. It is never specified, but the spell that turned Mor'du into a bear may have granted him a form of immortality, allowing him to live long enough to outlive his already divided kingdom into the newer kingdom of DunBroch. Role in the crossover Mor'du is one of Pitch's allies (or at least as a beast under his control) and therefore one of the main antagonists. His massive strength makes him a powerful ally for Pitch in battle. Some writers have portrayed Mor'du in his human form to give him a more defined personality and motivation. Relationships Allies Pitch Mor'du counts Pitch as an ally and not as a Master or whatsoever. He fights with massive strength and is a great advantage for Pitch. Red Death Mor'du and Red Death appear to be very similar. They are both animals, aggressive, and they have a rival that they had sworn to defeat. They like to have 'friendly fights' , if one could call them friendly. They use those 'friendly fights' as training. During their 'training' they like to bite, claw or wrestle. But because of the thick skin/fur, they don't really hurt. Mother Gothel Mor'du doesn't pay much attention to Gothel, or one could could say that he doesn't pay attention to her at all. He only tends to get angry when she calls him nicknames during conversations with Pitch like : animal, hairball, black thing etc. Enemies Merida Merida is Mor'du's primary foe as it was she who defeated him in the film ''Brave. ''Though he lacks true human intelligence, he recognises Merida as an enemy and will stop at nothing to kill her and her friends. Jack Frost Mor'du has little to do with Jack unless he stands between him and Merida. In such circumstances, he will attack with great ferocity. Being equipped with thick fur, Mor'du has a high resistance to Jack's main powers of ice and snow. Hiccup Mor'du originally looked upon Hiccup as weak due to his stature and paid him little attention. Toothless (Hiccup's dragon) however was a different story. They are both powerful and strong which often leads to extremely violent confrontations. When he first saw Hiccup riding Toothless, Mor'du realized the true danger that Hiccup posed. Rapunzel Mor'du pays absolutely no attention to Rapunzel, even when she stands in front of him; he simply beats her aside. Category:Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Antagonists